Meeting the Micronations
by stsenna
Summary: Young, previously isolated micronation Solomeya asks Wy to introduce her to the other micronations. Wy accepts, despite the strangeness of others in the group. Co-op with AngelSunshine, including her OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Micronations**

_A/N: This story includes the OC Solomeya (aka Tiny), created by AngelSunshine. It was her that basically came up with the idea for this and the parts she's written are in bold, from Solomeya's point of view. I'll be writing from Wy's point of view, with my font being standard. Now that's been taken care of, enjoy!_

I didn't really know much about the new micronation I'd be meeting today. I knew that she was named Solomeya and that she came from a pretty low-tech background, where she was quite isolated from others. I'd seen a couple of pictures of her though, so she wasn't a complete enigma to me. We'd been writing letters to one another for a while, during which time she said she wanted to join me and the other micronations in our group. I was very happy with the idea that we might have a new member who is somewhat normal, another female and quite unique in her way of life. Of course, Sealand decided shortly after to hold a micronation meeting in Sydney, just a stone's throw from my place, which provided the perfect opportunity for Solomeya to tag along with me and get to know everybody.

However, I was worried that my own irritable nature, combined with my usual artistic passion and emotion, would ruin things for her and possibly make me exaggerate some things when they shouldn't be. Sometimes the others got on my nerves, sometimes they'd come up with half-baked ideas and ignore my objections and in some cases, I've been completely overlooked by the others, but that wasn't what I wanted Solomeya to see. I wanted her to see that we could actually function as a unit and get things done, unlike a lot of the more influential nations in the UN. We all had different things that could be considered eccentric or strange, but we were all pleasant people and we were able to co-operate. It was my job to show that to Solomeya, who had only been in contact with me previously and would probably take some time to not only settle into Sydney, where the meeting was, but also to settle in amongst a completely new and very strange group of people.

**With the sun long gone, hidden over the horizon as though to shelter itself from the moon's gentle and yet oddly cold touch as she took her turn within the great blue beyond and shone down on the creatures bellow with her brightly lit rounded face. Though her gaze was shrouded and snuffed by the tall trees, below the canopies all almost seemed too dark, only shadows of the life that claimed these lands spotted the landscape enough to navigate easy enough without bumping one's head at every turn. Every now and then a small fire fly bloomed into life, shining brightly until vanishing; just to re- appear a few feet ahead almost as if it were magically transporting its self from one place to the next. One after another they danced in their magical vanishing acts of romantic ballads amongst each other.**

With each passing day, they seemed to get longer and longer, each the same old story and routine as the next, tomorrow will be no different. She would come across some individual, they would either ignore her or try to speak to her about some event or a simple conversation, and Gummi would try to talk her into letting him eat them. To which she would ignore and simply walk on. Just like time and time again...

Solomeya could look up at Wy with wide, rosy-brown eyes as she followed in her foot prints. Her chubby little fists clamped to her pink coat. She had known Wy for a while through letters but actually meeting the girl was nothing she ever thought of. The only people she known in her life where her mother, Cecel, that disappeared a couple of years ago, Aunt Genovia, Uncle Southern Cecel Aka Ciel and her village. She bit her lips as she looked down to her feet and hid behind Wy's coat, feeling anxious as she followed.

The two roamed the streets, the simple lights of the fireflies lighting her path with every step. As though they treated Tiny like one of their own, they approached one by one and passed her, leaving way for others to investigate the odd creature, sharing their ability to glow in the dark, lighting the way for others to see their majestic colors. Mindless sets of eyes stared ahead, unlike the bugs; she didn't wish to be noticed. Her path lit by the light that emitted from the bugs. Her mind occasionally wandering to the why she asked Wy to meet the other micronations like herself and Wy.

By the time we'd arrived at the small, humble room that would act as our conference room, Tiny, as she was often called, was almost hiding behind me, clearly nervous about meeting everybody else in the group. I wasn't surprised, considering how the place would have been a far cry from her home, due to Australia and I having a completely different way of life to her, which wouldn't have been helped by the remoteness of her place meaning she hadn't met many people outside its borders. Sensing that she needed a little comfort as we approached the room we were told to go to, I turned and spoke to her.

"We should be the first ones here, since it's not that far from my house." I smiled at her as I spoke, "Hopefully that should give you some time to settle before you meet anyone else, though the first person here besides us will probably be Hutt River, since he's the next closest."

Timidly, Solomeya replied "Oh? What's Hutt River like?"

"He used to mentor me a lot when I was younger, and still does so a little nowadays. He's a good guy but mind you, he's a little strange and has a bit of an ego on him." I tried to be as honest as I could, while not being unfair

Looking confused, Tiny spoke up "What do you mean by that?"

Trying to pick my words carefully, I answered "He's a bit showy and demanding, but you'll understand when you see him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Oh"  
Tiny nodded slowly, feeling anxious. Of course, who wouldn't? Being in a strange and new place, surrounding by strange and new people doing strange and new things. **

**How do you cope with a broken heart? It's something that has no known cure, which was a pretty sad thing concluding that most people needed one, and this one at most. The world was a cruel place, and it was hard to even walk in knowing that the one you loved had another; but you had to get over it, it's not worth wasting your precious life on chasing something that could never happen. Why do you need this? It was just so tempting to find the right person who will love you for who you are, but criticism is waiting around the corner from every person who didn't like you or love. Love is real though it is a feeling its real, Happiness is real, Sadness is real, So Love must be. Just somewhere. Somewhere out there.**

**Her grip tightened on Wy's coat, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Oh how she missed Cecel. She missed everything about her mother, but she was gone...Long dead. Every source of happiness she had disappeared. It left. **_**Disappeared.**_**  
the family picture in her mind soon faded to just a tiny girl holding her little doll...her only friend...was that one little alligator she received on the day of her birth.  
Her mother was a special one, many countries said this. She was a kind person. Always sticking up for the weak, making sure every was okay in her own silly way that made you smile. Being called weird? It was a compliment in her beautiful rosy eyes. Cecel always told tiny that she would become a Nation someday... Tiny ever wondered if Cecel said that to other micronations.**

Tiny bit her lip and looked up at Wy, "Are the others nice as well?" she asked.

Once Tiny spoke up, I was a little surprised, but was happy that she was speaking to me, which I hoped was a sign that her nerves were easing. I smiled and replied to her "They are all nice people, I promise. Strange, no doubt, but I'm sure you'll be able to get on with them just fine." At that point, I noticed that she'd clutched tighter onto my coat, as if she'd become even more nervous in her thoughts. Granted, I expected her to be very anxious, but it looked to me like she was even more unsettled than I thought she would be for whatever reason.

I decided to continue speaking "You look a little tense, Tiny. Are you okay?"

Once I'd asked the question, Solomeya loosened her grip on my coat and hesitantly replied "I-It's nothing….honestly."

She could probably see the worried look on my face after she stuttered in her answer, but I quickly shook it off and smiled warmly at her "Alright, but if you need to tell me anything, I'll gladly listen to you." With that, I led her to her seat at the side of the room, then sat next to her for a moment and placed my things by the rear chair leg, then casually started to take out my sketchbook and pencil to pass the time. Apart from the soft scratching of my pencil against my paper, silence perpetuated the room. Tiny seemed to be lost in her own conscience while I was listening out for someone else coming in. I could hear someone approaching when I listened carefully and sure enough, the door flew open and a man in a royal purple cloak, covering his body, entered the room.

I was about to explain who he was, but like I should have expected, he announced himself in his usual loud and proud manner "The Principality of Hutt River has arrived!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but then got up and walked towards him.

"Can we not have any of that rubbish please? I need you to meet someone who will be joining us for this meeting." I said, trying to water down his flash and style while speaking in a hushed tone, since I wasn't sure how Tiny would take to it. Before he could reply, I got my next line in first "And she's spent the grand majority of her life in isolation so she doesn't have 2 Hutt River dollars and she doesn't own a Rolls Royce."

Hutt seemed to chuckle to himself before replying "This is most irregular, but I can make an exception for you my pupil." I didn't understand why there had to be so much fuss about him talking to someone, but that was the best answer I could have gotten from him. I led Hutt over to the chair where Tiny was sitting, where he seemed to know what to do.

"I'm the Principality of Hutt River, a micronation from western Australia." He said politely, extending his hand out for a hand shake "And you are?"

**Tiny widened her Rosy-eyes in fear at the strange and loud man before her, she bit her lips and looked at Wy then at Hutt then so back at Hutt before she extending her tiny hand. "I'm the Principality of Solomeya, Micronation from Southern Cecel fleet" she said shakily, using her mother's ancient form "Fleet" as "Territory". She never understood why her mother used the term "Fleet" as "Territory", whenever she asked, her mother smiled softly and replied, "Because that was Ancient Cecel's term for territory and I must follow her traditions". She always got the sense of sadness in her eyes when she said that, as if she seemed nervous about talking about her past self before Ancient Cecel died those Many years ago by the Asteroid crashing into her land and destroying her and the Ancients: Southern Cecel, Genovia, and Athenesia.**

**She looked down and hugged her Alligator before mumbling something in her mother's tongue."Gummi Dalatia nenota Calsko mitamoray" (Gummi, are you scared too?) She muttered, talking to the green alligator as she petted its scales. The only reply she gotten was a blink of its Purple eyes.**

Tiny was unsurprisingly very timid when she shook Hutt's hand, but even I was caught off guard by how much she seemed to almost fear Hutt River. Even amongst all the style and bravado, he seemed to notice Tiny's nerves.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you Solomeya." He said with a smile on his face before turning to me "Look after her for me alright?" he jokingly came out with, before moving to the opposite side of the room to deal with his own business. With that, I sat down next to Tiny before whispering "See? He's not so bad. You don't need to be so scared of us." I gave her a little smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We're no more powerful than you, so why so unsettled?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tiny rubbed her wrists and made a forced smile, "Nothing. Just not used to the climate change" she chirped as she kicked her legs slightly. Trying to make herself seem happy.  
Which is actually kinda true, the weather was sorta colder than her climate, making her feel the sun burn on her skin making it a tan color, but yet she was a pale one, sorta like her mother. But Cecel was not that pale, she brought her thoughts to her maybe having a father - She remembered when she was Baby that Ciel dyed her hair by mistake- thinking the Hair dye was Shampoo, and he lathered through her hair. Cecel said her hair was Silver, much Like Arietty. Cecel's eyes lost their usual shine when she said that, as if there was a secret behind her eyes; who was Arietty? Why was Cecel so sad when she made that statement?**

Tiny looked towards the direction Hutt River went to, watching his movements, the way he acts, yearning to learn more of the new micronation. She tilted her head, before hopping off her seat and toddling over, her doll trailing behind on the floor as her chubby hand gripped the tail of the alligator.

**She stopped in front of Hutt River, looking at him with wide rosy-eyes. An innocent look. The look of a child. She took a piece of his pants leg and gave a small tug, not wanting to wrinkle the fabric, wanting to get his attention to ask him something. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door slamming open, causing the 6 year-old to hide behind his leg at the sudden fear. Her arm gripping tightly around Gummi. In her mind, Gummi made a sound of discomfort that only she could hear. Tiny watched as the other micronations wandered in, her tiny form beginning to tremble. Oh what a shy one she is...**

When Tiny answered my question by blaming her seemingly "down" attitude on Australia's climate, I had a feeling that, while she wasn't lying to me, there must have been something else to it. However, I pushed my thoughts and doubts to the back of my head when she went over to Hutt River by herself. I watched in expectation as she looked ready to say something to him after getting his attention in her on timid, silent way. This was all soon dashed though. When the door slammed open, she began to hide behind Hutt's leg, clutching it tightly for what seemed like security's sake. As the remaining micronations began to wander in, it looked like I'd be taking action to help Tiny get to know a lot of new people at once. I knew it would be daunting for her, but these guys were all nice enough.

Standing up from my seat, I approached the entering micronations, giving Hutt a look as if to say "Keep her hidden for a couple of moments." He seemed to recognise this and gave me a nod and a smile, so I then turned my attention to the others, led by Sealand, who were discussing several things amongst themselves. The three younger boys, Ladonia, Kugelmugel and the aforementioned Sealand were particularly engrossed in their conversation.

"I keep telling you, Stunfisk is the best Pokémon!" Ladonia almost shouted to Sealand, which wasn't surprising considering the rivalry the two had between one another.

"I'd prefer water Pokémon! I can surf on them and see my house!" Sealand piped up excitedly, smiling broadly in comparison to Ladonia's serious face.

"You fools need an artistic Pokémon! Smeargle had a paintbrush for a tail! A true work of art!" Kugelmugel replied, interrupting the argument between the two "friendly rivals." Still determined to prove his point, Ladonia spoke again.

"Let's settle this." He turned to me "Wy…"

"Roserade." I said interrupting him to cut the unnecessary argument short "Now if you could all be a little quiet for a moment, I'd like to welcome you all to Sydney." I said, trying to be somewhat respectful as Seborga and Molossia, the two older members of our group, besides Hutt River, entered the room and stood behind the three that had entered before. "Also, I'd like to introduce you to someone who will be joining us for today's meeting." I pointed down to Tiny, who was just about poking her head out from being Hutt's leg.

**Tiny widened her eyes in panic as a dozen pair of eyes aimed her way; she shrunk back behind the pants. The only thing visible was part of her messy brown hair that no matter how many times you brushed it, it was still messy looking. Tiny peeked out from behind her hiding spot, her one rosy eye visible as she stared at each micronation carefully.**

'They are just like me...' she thought in awe, taking a deep breath and stepping out from behind Hutt. Tiny bit her lip as she trembled uncontrollably and then glanced up, allowing her fellow kind get a good look at the new micronation.

her messy dark brown stretched down to her shoulders before curling at the end, her bangs covered her left right, only revealing her rare Rosy eye that she inherited from her mother, under her right was a birthmark that curled around underneath the eye lid giving her the look as if she was punched in the eye. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were a pinkish-red hue, like she put on lip-gloss before she came here. But the weirdest thing of all was her height; it was how she got her name. You can just tell by looking at her tiny frame, the clothes that could fit her were small baby shirts, even though she was a normal 6 year old.

**Tiny gave a small smile and a wave before she spoke "H-h-hello. My name is Tiny. Principality of Solomeya, part of the Southern Cecel fleet." she said shakily and then going back to hiding behind Hutt's pants leg again before you could blink.**

By this point, I wasn't surprised that Tiny would keep her words and eye contact to a minimum. Seeing the others looking quite bewildered, I decided to speak up and explain the situation to them. "Solomeya, or Tiny if you choose to call her that, had lived the grand majority of her life in isolation from the outside world. I'm very impressed that she made it all the way to Australia as a matter of fact, so just be polite and I'm sure she'll warm up to you." I explained to everyone else, though after a moment's silence, Hutt decided to side step a small distance, so that Tiny was now visible, but not completely hidden by his leg.

Everyone seemed to take a simultaneous pause for thought, until Seborga, probably the most laid back and friendliest of all of us, knelt down so that he was at eye level with Tiny and smiled before speaking. "Ciao! I'm-a the Principality of-a Seborga! I'm-a from Italy!"

Once Seborga had done that, everyone else seemed to follow suit. "I'm Kugelmugel from Austria." Said the young Austrian as he stood behind Seborga "Surely friendship can be an art, ja?"

Before long, everyone was gathering around Tiny and Hutt, each introducing themselves.

"I'm Molossia. Not that ya need to know that or anything."

"I'm Ladonia. I took on Sweden for my independence and won! I'm the true leader of the micronations!"

"And I'm Sealand. I live close to England and I want us all to be recognised and become members of the UN!"

I was worried that with everyone almost surrounding her, that Tiny would be intimidated and not be able to properly accept their offers of friendship. I decided to stand near her, giving her a reassuring smile and a pat on her shoulders, trying to show her that it was alright and that she didn't need to be scared of any of us.


End file.
